


be my mistake

by jun8th



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Jihan, cheol is just so sweet, jeonghan is just confused and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun8th/pseuds/jun8th
Summary: Seungcheol was just a hook up to him, whilst Joshua was not.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 28





	be my mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seoulight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulight/gifts).



> this was very loosely based off the 1975 's be my mistake bcs it is a bop  
> also this is just a very short drabble bcs that is all i could manage at the moment  
> i hope it isn't too bad!  
> also, fia, this one's for u bb <3

Before Jeonghan knew it, he was already wrapped in between Seungcheol’s arms again, but he can’t help but feel that it’s different every time. Maybe because Seungcheol isn’t _him._

But it doesn’t change the fact that their bodies are still entangling with one another, Seungcheol’s hands encompassing the expanse of Jeonghan’s skin, sending sparks of pleasure all over his body. It feels good, but it doesn’t feel _right._

Even so, he lets it happen anyway. He lets Seungcheol touch him the way _he_ used to touch him. He closes his eyes and imagines it was _him_ instead, that _he_ was still with him, that _he_ was still touching him like he meant it, he always did.

But that doesn’t change the fact that he left. He told Jeonghan he didn’t want him anymore, and no matter how much Jeonghan cried and pleaded for him to stay, he never did. Jeonghan didn’t understand. He didn’t understand why he would say that. They loved each other, and they needed each other.

_Maybe it’s not that he didn’t **want** me anymore, but rather he didn’t **need** me like I needed him._

Tears begin to spring out of his eyes, and Jeonghan begins to sob uncontrollably. Seungcheol stops his motions and cups Jeonghan’s face with both hands, wiping away his tears gently.

“Sorry, angel, did I hurt you?” He asks gently, concern clearly lilting his voice. His voice startled Jeonghan, as it dragged him back to reality.

“No, no, please continue, Cheol,” Jeonghan pleads in between his sobs.

_It isn’t fair._ It isn’t fair that Joshua left him, it isn’t fair that Seungcheol still treats him so gently like this, it isn’t fair that he doesn’t feel the same way towards Seungcheol that he did with Joshua.

“Angel, you know I can’t do that, I have to make sure you’re okay,” Seungcheol presses a soft kiss towards Jeonghan’s forehead. Jeonghan can feel his damp hands over his face, his tears having pooled up on there.

“Seungcheol, please,” Jeonghan looks at him with glassy eyes, his voice sounding so desperate even to his own ears and his trembling hands hover over Seungcheol’s.

“Listen, Hanie, I’m worried about you, I can’t continue this if you’re hurting,” Seungcheol wipes his thumbs gently across Jeonghan’s eyes, feeling his damp eyelashes flutter against his fingers.

Jeonghan wants to open his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a shaky breath. He hates how Seungcheol always treats him like glass, like he’s the most precious person in the world. He hates the fact that he can’t bring himself to feel the same way he did towards _him_.

“Cheol, I’m sorry,” Jeonghan’s voice only comes out as a whisper, but it is loud enough for Seungcheol to register.

“Why are you apologizing, angel? There’s nothing to apologize for, it’s alright. I’m here for you, okay?” Seungcheol pulls his body up to hug him, enveloping Jeonghan with warmth.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats again, only for Seungcheol to shush him and tell him that it’s okay.

_I’m sorry I can’t fall in love with you the way I did with Shua._

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoyed it!  
> feel free to shout at me on my [twt](https://twitter.com/maimiharas)  
> 


End file.
